


Once upon a time

by SunnyInTheSun



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst (just a little bit?), Chatting & Messaging, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fake Chats, Fake Instagram, Fake Iphone messages, Fake Telegram, Fake Whatsapp, Fake conversation, Fluff, Geralt and Jaskier are in love with each other, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love, M/M, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Texting, They are just stupid, They flirt and they love, Yennefer z Vengerbergu is a friend of both, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyInTheSun/pseuds/SunnyInTheSun
Summary: Geraskier. Modern!AU sort of.Jaskier and Geralt are not officially a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.He just can't be with Geralt anymore.But that's only the beginning of their most important journey (and their love story).(Fanfiction with images more explanations can be read inside 🌸)
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 70
Kudos: 139





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all thanks for asking for this little thing and thanks for all the bookmars and comments in my stories (I'm really glad to be part of this fandom).  
> I want to thank my friend @Glass_Heart for supporting me and encouraging me to post it <3  
> I wasn't really sure but I just wanted to give it a try! 
> 
> Bookmars, kudos and comments are always appreciate!

> **Once upon a time 🌸**
> 
> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
>  One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
>  He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

So it happened to be an experiment. Me and my friend Glass just happened to open a Geraskier page on FB ([Toss a coin to my Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier), if you like to pay a visit to us **🌸** ) and a blog on tumblr ([It's Geraskier!](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/)). I really like text fanfiction, they are like one of my favorite thing ever and I just... wanted to try it? Like "what happens if they are in our modern world and they are just helplessly in love with each other but they are just terrible on being sincere"? 

So that was the beginning of this story. It was just a try at first and now I'm working on it for almost two months. People are enjoying it on FB and Tumblr and someone asked me to post it on AO3 too. 

I'm trying, this is an experiment too, and I hope people will like it. 

If you like it you can leave a little **comment** , and I'll be unbelievable happy if you do **🌸**

I will **update** it soon, in a few days, at the same time I update it on FB and Tumblr.

Thanks for you support on my other stories, you were all very kind ❤️

See you again soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm here again with a new update. I think I will post a lot next days, so sorry for new chapters so soon!  
> Hope you are enjoying it as much as I do on writing of them!  
> Thanks again for kudos, comments and bookmarks <3

**Once Upon a Time** [ 🌸 ](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.121960046016917&type=3&__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARCzCnGDpC6O8lwVt3gnRR73cqr8x8kwA3sOrPVTK2FiK25z16CBeySVqUXUYbjUkIWylUrJeag6j4th1Fw-xal2F-mIcREiqRjhk_NBn9oEEaqo1rKjRMAgvTpMQrQgA7tnfY6Bh2Tr_QieB-pnD0wE9wu5TL5s5qvd47rrDXnrp3ThZRDMTu2-inerivTW7vOFDLc0IebbHuTlhBOPaLJ18-CbOOnZaMm_3wkTCj0HXFxPNwZ8rc3Gw9gsX6qWUgYmY4AFn5HBkho9w5PDFLGUtKOjjpGssDo4WkFXYtdplY6xb96lnuyScHF2c10C-MuYzVfdCdwhnZxLybfRDHM&__tn__=-UC-R)

Modern!AU sort of.

Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.

Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.

[You can read some notes at the end]

Yennefer is a good friend. She and Geralt were together like years before this story and they just settled down with being friends (they are better like this).

Yennefer _loves_ Geralt as a brother but he's so much stupid and sometimes she _hates_ him.

She _loves_ Jaskier too (they knew each other in a singing night in a pub) and she knows even too well how much he _loves_ Geralt.

Even if he's a idiot. So being **angry** with him is the most natural thing she can do.

(She's a really good friend with both of them.)

So, I think It's ok to post an update a little earlier than usual because I've a lot of things to post here so! 

Hope you like it ❤️

As always **comments** , **kudos** and **bookmarks** are always appreciate a lot so If you want to spend one minute on talking to me and let me know what you think I will be incredible happy [🌸](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.121960046016917&type=3&__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARCzCnGDpC6O8lwVt3gnRR73cqr8x8kwA3sOrPVTK2FiK25z16CBeySVqUXUYbjUkIWylUrJeag6j4th1Fw-xal2F-mIcREiqRjhk_NBn9oEEaqo1rKjRMAgvTpMQrQgA7tnfY6Bh2Tr_QieB-pnD0wE9wu5TL5s5qvd47rrDXnrp3ThZRDMTu2-inerivTW7vOFDLc0IebbHuTlhBOPaLJ18-CbOOnZaMm_3wkTCj0HXFxPNwZ8rc3Gw9gsX6qWUgYmY4AFn5HBkho9w5PDFLGUtKOjjpGssDo4WkFXYtdplY6xb96lnuyScHF2c10C-MuYzVfdCdwhnZxLybfRDHM&__tn__=-UC-R)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> A new update. I'm sorry for the late post, sigh, I wanted to update once a day so I could update this at the same time as the other updates but still, I'm an idiot so--- for now I will post this but I swear I'll update it as soon as possible.  
> Thanks again for your kudos and response. Hope you will enjoy it!

**Once upon a time 🌸**

Modern!AU sort of.

Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.

Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.

[You can read some notes at the end]

****

**NOTE**

As I sad, Yennefer is a very good friend and she will curse Geralt sooner or later because he's stupid and everyone of them knows he's in love with Jaskier (and Jaskier is in love with him, of course).  
  


Cirilla also loves Jaskier very much, they are best friends and Jaskier loves Cirilla as much as she did and he considers her as her daughter.

Cirilla just wants them to fix things, because she's suffering very much on seeing Jaskier and her dad fighting 💔

  
Ps. In this AU, Cirilla is Geralt's biologica daughter. They just met later on her life.

As always I want to **thank you** so much for your attention to this and my other stories as well, and I ask you to leave a **comment** , a **kudos** or a **bookmark** if you like it, you'll make me happy 

Ps2. As always you can find me and my friend Glass on our page on FB were I will update the story as soon as possible, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) [🌸](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.121960046016917&type=3&__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARCzCnGDpC6O8lwVt3gnRR73cqr8x8kwA3sOrPVTK2FiK25z16CBeySVqUXUYbjUkIWylUrJeag6j4th1Fw-xal2F-mIcREiqRjhk_NBn9oEEaqo1rKjRMAgvTpMQrQgA7tnfY6Bh2Tr_QieB-pnD0wE9wu5TL5s5qvd47rrDXnrp3ThZRDMTu2-inerivTW7vOFDLc0IebbHuTlhBOPaLJ18-CbOOnZaMm_3wkTCj0HXFxPNwZ8rc3Gw9gsX6qWUgYmY4AFn5HBkho9w5PDFLGUtKOjjpGssDo4WkFXYtdplY6xb96lnuyScHF2c10C-MuYzVfdCdwhnZxLybfRDHM&__tn__=-UC-R) and on our tumblr blog [Its Geraskier!](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/)

I will update here soon as well. See you soon ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Once upon a time 🌸**

Modern!AU sort of.

Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.

Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.

[You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

Geralt is losing his mind and honestly he totally _knows_ it (he's just too stupid to admit it). He needs to accept his pain and feelings first and it's difficult but he _has_ to.

He's afraid he will never see Jaskier again if he comes to collect his things but he can't say it out loud but Ciri just wants them to be happy together.

Geralt can you just be a bit more sincere with your bard? 😒

As always, I want to **thank you** very much for your **kudos** , **comments** and **bookmarks** here on AO3 and on Tumblr and FB. I'm very glad and very happy ❤️

I want to remember you that you can find me and my friend on our FB page [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and our tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/) [🌸](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.121960046016917&type=3&__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARCzCnGDpC6O8lwVt3gnRR73cqr8x8kwA3sOrPVTK2FiK25z16CBeySVqUXUYbjUkIWylUrJeag6j4th1Fw-xal2F-mIcREiqRjhk_NBn9oEEaqo1rKjRMAgvTpMQrQgA7tnfY6Bh2Tr_QieB-pnD0wE9wu5TL5s5qvd47rrDXnrp3ThZRDMTu2-inerivTW7vOFDLc0IebbHuTlhBOPaLJ18-CbOOnZaMm_3wkTCj0HXFxPNwZ8rc3Gw9gsX6qWUgYmY4AFn5HBkho9w5PDFLGUtKOjjpGssDo4WkFXYtdplY6xb96lnuyScHF2c10C-MuYzVfdCdwhnZxLybfRDHM&__tn__=-UC-R)

See you next update! ❤️


	5. Chapter 5

**Once Upon a Time 🌸**

Modern!AU sort of.

Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.

Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.

[You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

Jaskier’s love is painful to watch and Geralt is a bit blind on not seeing it (and him too). 

I know, a bit stupid too, but it would be amazing if Geralt could just saying he loves him too 💔

Fortunately, Yennefer is a good friend and she's doing an amazing job.

Fortunately Yennefer is there for him 🌼 she's trying to help and well, maybe it will _really_ help somehow (even if Ciri isn't quiet sure). 

But Yennefer is too mad at Geralt to think about it twice (and... she's right).

As always, thank you for your **kudos** , **comments** and **bookmarks** , I'm always glad! Please consider leaving a little thought below, to let me know what you think of this strange story ❤️

I want to remember you that you can find me and my friend on our Geraskier FB page [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and out Tumblr blog [It's Geraskier!](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/) [🌸](https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.121960046016917&type=3&__xts__%5B0%5D=68.ARCzCnGDpC6O8lwVt3gnRR73cqr8x8kwA3sOrPVTK2FiK25z16CBeySVqUXUYbjUkIWylUrJeag6j4th1Fw-xal2F-mIcREiqRjhk_NBn9oEEaqo1rKjRMAgvTpMQrQgA7tnfY6Bh2Tr_QieB-pnD0wE9wu5TL5s5qvd47rrDXnrp3ThZRDMTu2-inerivTW7vOFDLc0IebbHuTlhBOPaLJ18-CbOOnZaMm_3wkTCj0HXFxPNwZ8rc3Gw9gsX6qWUgYmY4AFn5HBkho9w5PDFLGUtKOjjpGssDo4WkFXYtdplY6xb96lnuyScHF2c10C-MuYzVfdCdwhnZxLybfRDHM&__tn__=-UC-R)

See you next update, Witchers ❤️


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update! Even if I said I would update soon but-- sorry, I forgot. But I swear I'll try to update soon, probably tomorrow! Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well ❤️

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

Jaskier was Geralt’s roommate for almost a decade and being alone seems unbearable right now. His new home is beautiful and full of Jaskier's things but it's not that one he shared with Geralt so he needs a bit of time to get comfortable.

Meanwhile, Yennefer’s plan started… the problem is how Geralt’s will react (you will have to wait a bit for that!).

I hope Ciri will bring some peace 🌸 and no, Yennefer, you don’t deserve the nobel… yet 😌

We will see if flowers will finally blossom ❤️

As always, thank you for following this story here, on tumblr and fb! I'm really glad and I'm really happy every time I post a new update. I'm trying to post as soon as possible but be kind with me, I forgot sometimes.

I want to remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier), and our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com). You can also read this story until the last chapter on the FB Page (it has an album) and on our Tumblr blog, that's the main post with all the chapters out until now: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/618035012579770368/itsgeraskier-hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked)

Thanks for all the **kudos** , **bookmarks** and **comments** , I would be happy if you leave a little comment about this chapter as well **❤️**

See you next update!


	7. Chapter 7

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

Yennefer’s plan is going as she said 👌 she's a good friend and she wants them to be happy together but you know, Geralt’s jealous af is so cute to see ❤️ but he has to deal with it for a little more and he deserves to suffer a little, just like Jaskier 😒 (we will see next time what will happen!).

I wasn't expecting such a reaction for the last chapter omg ❤️ thank you so much for your **kudos** , **comments** and **bookmarks** , you made me so happy 🌸

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com).

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/618035012579770368/itsgeraskier-hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked).

I would be happy if you leave a little comment to this chapter as well ❤️

See you next update!


	8. Chapter 8

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

Geralt knows he fucked up but he wants Jaskier to be happy, so in his mind it’s fine to let him go. Even if he can't be happy without him, so he's just a scared idiot.

Yennefer didn’t want them to be separated like this 💔 so they will have to fix things, it’s not too late (he just needs to have a little courage).

(Yes, Geralt changed Jaskier’s name on his phone.)

(And yes, he’s so in love with Jaskier that’s almost painful to watch 😭)

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/) 🌸 you can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/618035012579770368/itsgeraskier-hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked).

I would be happy if you leave a little comment to this chapter as well but thank you for all your **kudos** , **comments** and **bookmarks** until now, they made me very happy ❤️

See you next update!


	9. Chapter 9

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

Geralt is just too sad even for being jealous (but he is and very much, believe me). And we will see it soon, even if Geralt is too stupid to say it now 😌

Also, Jaskier is just trying to forget about him with alcohol. Not working, anyway (but who can forget Geralt with the alcohol?).

And Yennefer is too stressed because now it's all on her shoulders, poor her 💔 she has to do something else for her plan, now! Or it will be too late to do something!

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com).

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/618035012579770368/itsgeraskier-hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked).

Thank you so much for the amazing response about this little story, I'm so happy for your **comments** , **kudos** and **bookmarks** and I can't say enough THANK YOU to you all ❤️ your comments makes me happy so consider to leave one on this chapter as well, if you want to!

See you next update (it will be soon, promise)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here we are with another chapter! Sorry for being late, unfortunately I had a bit of a problem with my eyes so I had to stay away from the computer. Hope you like this new update

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]
> 
> **NOTE**
> 
> Yennefer decides to do something about this two idiot. There’s no time to wait anymore!
> 
> Anyway Geralt’s is so in love that's almost painful to watch, but Jaskier will believe it? 
> 
> (THEY ARE SO STUPID ❤️)
> 
> Honestly speaking this is one of my favorite update ever about this story and I don't even know why XDD
> 
> Hope you like it too, guys!
> 
> As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/).
> 
> You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/618035012579770368/itsgeraskier-hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked).
> 
> Thank you so much for liking and following this story, I'm so happy for your **comments** , **kudos** and **bookmarks** and I can't say enough THANK YOU to you all ❤️ your comments makes me happy so consider to leave one on this chapter as well, if you want to!
> 
> See you next update (it will be soon this time, promise)!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, new update! Sorry for the lateness, unfortunately I still have a bit of problem with my eyes and I'm not online very much. Hope you like this new chapter ❤️

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

It’s time to do something and Geralt F I N A L LY wants to. Geralt is scared, Jaskier is afraid, Yennefer is pissed off and Ciri is concerned.

But it’s just a thing between Geralt and Jaskier and they have to figure things out, hoping everything will go well 💔

It’s not easy and they have to talk but– maybe it will work somehow (because they are in love with each other, idiots, JUST SAY IT!).

We will see soon what will happen!

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/).

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/618035012579770368/itsgeraskier-hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked).

Thank you so much for liking and following this story, I'm so happy for your **comments** , **kudos** and **bookmarks** and I can't say enough THANK YOU to you all ❤️ your comments makes me happy so consider to leave one on this chapter as well, if you want to!

See you next update (I will try to update soon, I swear)!


	12. Chapter 12

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

It will be not so simple to talk with Jaskier. He’s hurt and sad and he can’t trust Geralt right away. For some reason he wants to see how far Geralt will go with him and if he’s really so much important for him. 

Jaskier needs time and Geralt will have to do his very best. Because Jaskier deserves it (and Geralt deserves it too, to be happy) ❤️

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/).

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/618035012579770368/itsgeraskier-hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked).

Thank you so much for liking and following this story, I'm so happy for your **comments** , **kudos** and **bookmarks** and I can't say enough THANK YOU to you all ❤️ your comments makes me happy so consider to leave one on this chapter as well, if you want to! I'm curious to know you impression about it 🤗


	13. Chapter 13

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

The war starts now 🔥🔥🔥 (Thanks to Yen 😂)

Will Geralt be enough good to court Jaskier? Or Jaskier will jump on him before he can do anything? 🤣 We will see 😌😌❤️

Thanks to my friend Glass and some followers of my page for the inspiration 🌼🌼🌼

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/).

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/618035012579770368/itsgeraskier-hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked).

Thank you so much for liking and following this story, I'm so happy for your **comments** , **kudos** and **bookmarks** and I can't say enough THANK YOU to you all ❤️ your comments and appreciation makes me happy so consider to leave one on this chapter as well, if you want to! I'm curious to know you impression about it 🤗

I love this fandom so much and all of you as well ❤️ I'm so glad I discovered it!

Next update will arrive soon, promise 🌸


	14. Chapter 14

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

A bit late this time but here you are with a new update of this little story (thank you for following it) ❤️ 

Geralt is trying his very best to follow Ciri’s words and court Jaskier 🌸

He’s not used to it but starting with flowers isn’t a bad idea (and yes, he’s in love with Jaskier, at least now he’s aware of it).

Meanwhile, Jaskier can’t quite believe Geralt sent him flowers so he has to be sure but yeah, he’s delighted.

Geralt chose **sunflowers** and **buttercups** for their meanings. The last one for his name too (buttercups can be called **Ranunculus** too, like Jaskier’s original name).

 **Sunflowers** means cheerfulness, joyousness and vivacity (like Jaskier’s character).

They also means gratitude, respect and admiration (and I think it’s a part of what Geralt’s feels for Jaskier).

 **Buttercups** means melancholy and languid beauty with a bewitching ability to reflect the sun.

I think Geralt’s sees him like this: the sun. Or a beautiful flowers with the intensity of the sun rays ❤️

We will see soon what he will do to conquist Jaskier’s heart 😌 🌼

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/).

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/618035012579770368/itsgeraskier-hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked).

Thank you so much for liking and following this story, I'm so happy for your **comments** , **kudos** and **bookmarks** and I can't say enough THANK YOU to you all ❤️ your comments and appreciation makes me happy so consider to leave one on this chapter as well, if you want to! I'm curious to know you impression about it 🤗

I love this fandom so much and all of you as well ❤️ 


	15. Chapter 15

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

Geralt’s trying his best to follow Ciri’s words.

He’s an idiot and he didn’t court anyone in his whole life but he wants to try with Jaskier, basically because Jaskier deserves it.

And Jaskier well… He just can’t believe it.

But he will, eventually ❤️

(Also thanks Gods Yennefer and Ciri are there for them, Idiots in Love 🌸🌸🌸)

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/).

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/618035012579770368/itsgeraskier-hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked).

Thank you so much for liking and following this story, I'm so happy for your **comments** , **kudos** and **bookmarks** and I can't say enough THANK YOU to you all ❤️ your comments and appreciation makes me happy so consider to leave one on this chapter as well, if you want to! I'm curious to know you impression about it 🤗

I love this fandom so much and all of you as well ❤️


	16. Chapter 16

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

Geralt is afraid and Jaskier is afraid too. But they have to do something or they will not move on.

(Also, even Yennefer is tired of them going in circles 🙄).

The future is nearby 🌸 but they will be together?

I'm really sorry for the late update, I had a bit of problems and a looot of things that I had to take care of. I'm a bit less busy and a bit more okay so now I will post more. 

We are catching up with the updates on tumblr, some days and probably will be even with it so stay tuned for more updates ❤️ 

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/).

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/618035012579770368/itsgeraskier-hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked).

I love this fandom so much and all of you as well ❤️


	17. Chapter 17

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

Why no one believes Geralt is capable of asking things with more than three words? Oh right, because he’s not 😂 we love him anyway (and Jaskier too).

He’s happy, scared and excited and so they are Yen and Ciri. Everything will go alright. But it will?

I'm really sorry for the late update, sighs, I don't have a lot of time unfortunately and my phone is broken so I'm not using much the old one or my computer. 

I'll try to update as soon as possible!

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/).

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/617203113145892864/hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked-for-a-main-post).

I love this fandom so much and all of you as well as always ❤️


	18. Chapter 18

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

Geralt is trying his very best because Jaskier deserves it.

They will go out, they will be happy and maybe something good will happen. That’s what Jaskier and Geralt are thinking.

Maybe it will really be all ok ❤️

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/).

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/617203113145892864/hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked-for-a-main-post).

I love this fandom so much and all of you as well as always ❤️


	19. Chapter 19

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

I'm really sorry to be so late at update, I had a bit of problems these days but still, here we are. I'll update the next chapter maybe tomorrow until I'm in time with the new chapters on tumblr and fb.

Thank you for your patience and I hope you will enjoy this new chapter as well ❤️

They feel something for each other. They feel jealous for each other. And they love each other like anyone else ❤️

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/).

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/617203113145892864/hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked-for-a-main-post).

I love this fandom so much and all of you as well as always ❤️


	20. Chapter 20

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

Their date is near the corner and they just don’t what to think. Geralt probably thinks Jaskier is too beautiful to be in love with him.

Jaskier just thinks they have just a chance to fix it. The date is so near they just have to wait a little bit more to be together. 

Stupid love birds ❤️

(AND YES, this time I updated early, I'm happy 🌸)

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) and on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/).

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/617203113145892864/hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked-for-a-main-post).

I love this fandom so much and all of you as well as always ❤️


	21. Chapter 21

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

**NOTE**

  
The fantastic date is about to happen and our babies are nervous.

Fortunately, Ciri and Yen are there to help them ❤️

Without them they would not even be able to take a step 😂 because they are too in love and too stupid 🌸

Anyway what is your favorite suit? Jaskier’s or Geralt’s? Let me know in the comments 👌

Close up of Jaskier's suit!

So, here we are with a new update! Sorry if I'm very late, but I was a bit busy these days, hope you are feeling ok! I'll update soon as possible, but I'll try my very best to not disappoint all of you!. Thanks for following this little story until now!

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier,](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/) and a little update that we also have Instagram: [Jaskier of Rivia](https://www.instagram.com/itsgeraskier/?hl=it). Follow us if you want❤️

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/617203113145892864/hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked-for-a-main-post).

I love this fandom so much and all of you as well as always ❤️


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late as hell and I'm so very sorry, but here we are with a new chapters. Thanks always for following this story ❤️

> Modern!AU sort of.
> 
> Jaskier and Geralt are not _officially_ a couple and they are not together yet but they are living and traveling together.  
> One day, they have a horrible fight and Geralt said some mean things to Jaskier, breaking his heart like he never did before.
> 
> Jaskier sends a message to Yennefer (who is friend with both of them) and asks to stay with her for a few days.  
> He just **can't** be with Geralt anymore. But that's only the _beginning_ of their most important **journey**.
> 
> [You can read some notes at the end]

  


**NOTES**

Geralt is trying his very best because Jaskier deserves it.

They will go out, they will be happy and maybe something good will happen. That’s what Jaskier and Geralt are thinking.

Maybe it will really be all ok ❤️

As always, I remember you that you can find me and my friend Glass on our FB Page, [Toss a Coin To My Witcher - Geraskier,](https://www.facebook.com/Geraskier) on our Tumblr blog, [It's Geraskier!](https://www.itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/) and a little update that we also have Instagram: [Jaskier of Rivia](https://www.instagram.com/itsgeraskier/?hl=it). Follow us if you want ❤️

You can also read the story until the last chapters on our FB Page (it has an album!) and on his main post on Tumblr: [Once Upon A Time 🌸](https://itsgeraskier.tumblr.com/post/617203113145892864/hello-guys-so-some-of-you-asked-for-a-main-post).

I love this fandom so much and all of you as well as always ❤️

Here we are with a new update, I'm so very sorry about the late update but I had a lot of things to do and I had not the time to be here on AO3! But I will update a lot more now, thank you so much for waiting and for all of your support until now🌸


End file.
